<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stalactite by fishysama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172481">stalactite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama'>fishysama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goretober 2020!!! [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Dates, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Hiking, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Spelunking, lmao 💀, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>goretober day 19: crystals (thank u to taz again for this prompt lol (we basically share a brain at this point 😔))</p><p>habal and will go spelunking :)! and nothing bad happens haha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goretober 2020!!! [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stalactite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/gifts">adios_cowboy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will and Hannibal walk adjacently, footsteps lit by a lantern Will carries. This is something he always had a desire to do: spelunking. Something about exploring the dark, dangerous, and secretive always intrigued him; no wonder he ended up in his line of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pain to convince Hannibal to come with him; the man can barely survive without some form of suit. Seeing him in casual clothing and leather hiking boots, albeit luxury, was an enthralling change of pace. Will doubled over in laughter when he first saw the man, looking more human than he ever did previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t looking for something that would risk their lives more than their work (and hobbies, in Hannibal’s case) regularly did. So, they chose one of the tourist trappy ones, something without the low ceilings and tight squeezes that Hannibal would certainly not consent to, with his dirt prejudice and all. Despite the tourist-trap feel, there weren’t any other people there. No guide. No watching eyes. The pair holds hands with less stress than they ever did; even their own homes had windows. The cave only has dark, wet walls, chirping bugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop for a break, resting on a natural rock ledge. In the low light, they observe the cave’s beauty: limpid pools of groundwater and large stalactites hanging from above like threats. They drink from canteens, eat small snacks. Hannibal turns up his nose at the sight of Will’s bag of trail mix, instead procuring a small tin of prunes. Will smiles at this and shoves a heaping handful of granola in his mouth, gleeful at the sound of Hannibal’s disappointed tut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are away from the world. There are no murders. No one can touch them. No one can see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal turns to embrace Will, an odd motion for someone who wasn’t overly affectionate, at least physically. Something pierces Will’s stomach and he leans on Hannibal’s shoulder, whimpering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. There’s always something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looks down and gasps, a long blanched crystal shoved through Hannibal’s stomach and into his own, painted pink by blood. He expected antlers. He expected this to be a hallucination. Instead, he got Nancia’s crystal cave, Will and Hannibal in the center of the converging white poles, a four-way intersection with all lights green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal’s face is still. He keeps that light smile on his lips. In the low lantern light, Will sees evil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will rouses from bed, panting and shirt soaked in sweat. He presses his nose into his palm, elbow into his hip. Cheeks flushed. His memory deletes the crystals, Hannibal’s unnerving expression. Stays with their hands holding. Hannibal in hiking gear. He flicks the inside of his wrist and lies back down. Stares blankly at the ceiling. Wishes to be dead in a cave. Will in Wolf Trap, Virginia; alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://juroguro.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>